


Season 8 Halloween Heist

by vhslmtd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween heist, Heist, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhslmtd/pseuds/vhslmtd
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.-season 8's halloween heist
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Season 8 Halloween Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this one shot earlier, so I decided to post it. It's still Halloween where I am, so sorry if it's posted kinda late for some of you.

It was that time of year again.

The time of year where orange, decorative lights hung on the walls throughout the precinct. The time of year where various witch and skeleton inflatables sat in the open. The time of year where everyone were on each other’s radar 24/7.

The time of year where they prove who is the ultimate human/genius.

Jake sat at his desk with his leg bouncing, anxiously watching the clock. They had about thirty minutes before the heist briefing started. Everyone was under a microscope today. Each member of the squad had kept to themself for most of the day.

Jake was one of the detectives revising his heist notes that he hid under his keyboard, knowing no one would dare to go near his messy desk. He slide the notes secretly on top of the file he was supposed to be reading, a breath of relief escaping when no one noticed.

His eyes wandered the bullpen. Usually by now Amy would be on high alert, watching for any suspicious mannerisms from him that she could try to crack. However, she was still on maternity leave and wasn’t due back for about two weeks.

As if his mind was being read, the elevator doors dinged open and revealed a familiar face. Amy exited the elevator, pushing a black stroller in front of her. Jake’s eyes widened as he quickly stood up from his chair.

“Ames, what are you doing here? You’re still on maternity leave,” Jake questioned as he hurried over to his wife and son.

Amy chuckled. “Did you really think I would miss a heist Jake?”

Rosa, Charles, Terry, and Holt spotted the interaction, all of them quickly coming over to interject.

“Santiago, you are here…with your—non-adult,” Holt announced. His eyes fell down to the stroller where Mac was sleeping peacefully. “Why exactly are you here?”

“I’m here for the heist.”

“Go home, Santiago. You’re aren’t cleared to be back yet.” Terry sent a sympathetic look over to her.

“But, I’m not technically working. Nothing ever gets done during these heists anyway,” Amy argued.

“I suppose you are right.” Holt’s tone switched to a stricter one. “Fine, you can stay but if McClane needs to go home, you have to withdraw.”

Amy smiled. “Of course, thank you sir.”

The group disbanded and began piling into the briefing room, leaving Jake the only one still not on board with Amy being here.

“You sure you’re ready, Ames? How are you going to get anything done with him here?” Jake reached his hand down into the stroller. Mac had woken up and was watching him with saucer-eyes.

“I’ve got my ways.” With that, Amy smirked and pushed the stroller over to her old desk, getting Mac situated.

***

“Alright squad, welcome to the annual Halloween heist!” Jake announced enthusiastically from the podium. Loud cheers were made as everyone’s excitement started to build up. “This year, there will be no official teams. The heist last year was fun, but those handcuffs will never be used again.”

“Never say never,” Charles chimed in.

“Ew, Charles. Gross,” Jake shuddered.

“I meant for work. What did you all mean?”

“No one answer that,” Terry stated strictly, motioning his hand for the briefing to continue.

“You may team up with people but do not be alarmed when they betray you,” Holt said, sending a knowing look to the squad.

“What are you talking about? You betray us the most,” Amy said from the back of the room, causing Holt to shrug nonchalantly.

“This year, we will be trying to obtain this onesie,” Jake said, holding up a tiny white onesie that had the words “Amazing human/genuis” in black, bold lettering.

“Is that Mac’s onesie?” Rosa asked, tilting her head at the object.

“Yes.” Raised eyebrows and annoyed groans went around the room. “Listen, last year’s heist didn’t finish until Easter. We didn’t have a lot of time to pull something together!”

“The onesie will be hidden in this locked cabinet. Rosa, as the defending champion, will you do the honors?” Holt offered. Rosa nodded, standing up from her spot at a table and taking the onesie from Jake. She placed it inside the middle drawer of the filing cabinet before closing the drawer and locking it. Terry lifted the heavy cabinet and carried it to the middle of the bullpen. 

Holt stood beside the heavy object. “The cabinet will be here in the middle of the room. Whoever is in possession of the one-piece at midnight will be the winner.”

“It’s a onesie. Just call it a onesie,” Jake insisted, taken aback slightly by the raised eyebrows Holt shot him.

“Alright, the heist will start in 3, 2, 1, go!” Terry exclaimed as he read his watch.

As soon as the words “go” were said, Holt power walked into his office and closed his blinds. Charles and Terry went towards the evidence lockup. Amy locked eyes with Jake before hurrying back into the briefing room, leaving Jake to catch Rosa’s attention and nod towards the right side of the precinct.

Rosa walked to one of the various storage closets behind Jake, who observed their surroundings before closing the door and locking it.

“Did you bring me in here to lock me up?” Rosa said, unimpressed with him.

“What? No. I brought you in here to team up with you. You’re the defending champion, and I’m one of the greatest winners of all time, so us working together is golden!”

“Pass.” Rosa tried to reach for the door but was stopped by Jake stepping in front of her.

“Please. I’ll do your paperwork for the next three weeks.”

“Make it four and you have a deal.”

“Fine.”

***

In the evidence lockup, Terry and Charles spoke in a secluded part of the room.

“I’m so happy you agreed to team up with me. After you came back from your ‘heist retirement’ I knew I needed to work with you.” Charles cheered.

“Yeah. Also, you did say you would babysit the kids while I took Sharon on a mini-vacation, so I had to say yes.”

Charles shrugged and walked over to a shelf stacked with boxes. He glanced at a few before reaching for one on the second shelf. “I hid all my notes in here. I’ve been planning for this heist since June.”

“I’m glad, because I didn’t plan anything. I’m probably relying on your plan too much.”

Charles opened the box and dug through a few things. He snuck a pair of handcuffs out of the box and walked towards Terry. “Listen Lieutenant, I just wanna say again how happy I am that you’re teaming up with me,” he said as he reached a hand out.

Terry smiled and took it, shaking it slightly. Before he realized what was going on, Charles swiftly handcuffed him to the bars of the lockup cell.

“What the hell, Boyle?!” Terry yelled in disbelief.

“Sorry, but I needed you to come into this heavily relying on my plans so you wouldn’t come up with any of your own. I need to win this year, I’m the only one who hasn’t!” Charles quickly put the box of notes, that were really just blank pieces of paper, under his arm and rushed out the door.

***

“Hmm,” Holt chuckled. “Idiot.”

Holt was sitting at his desk, watching a livestream of the evidence lockup from a camera that he had snuck in there a few weeks ago.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from the bullpen, causing Holt to hurry out of his office.

Amy was the first one there. Mac was now sitting in a carrier that was attached to Amy’s front, his eyes wandering up at the ceiling. Jake and Rosa were the next ones there, both looking as equally confused as Amy.

Charles came running from the hallway, eyeing everyone as he come closer to the cabinet. “What was that?”

A blast of fog began to emerge, making the bullpen difficult to navigate. Footsteps could be heard along with some mumbles.

After a few failed attempts, the fog machine was located and shut down by Jake. He whipped his head over to the filing cabinet, only to see that the middle drawer was open and empty. “Which one of you did this?”

“That fog machine was a real Holt move,” Rosa stated, causing the captain to send a glare in her direction.

Amy surveyed the room carefully. “Wait, where’s Terry?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Charles said quickly, earning some eyebrow raises.

Everyone stopped moving at once, each person inspecting the situation. Without a warning, everyone suddenly took off back to their individual spots.

***

“Did you get it?” Jake asked once him and Rosa were back in the supply closet.

Rosa kept her stern face, but softened it a little as she held up the onesie.

“Yes!” he exclaimed as he caught the onesie Rosa tossed to him. He opened the folded clothing up and frowned. “Wait a second, this isn’t it. Look.”

Jake turned to the back of the onesie and held it up to Rosa. “It says ‘Fake’ on the back. This is a decoy.”

***

Terry entered the bullpen with his arm still handcuffed to some metal. He glanced down at the empty cabinet before heading towards Holt’s office.

“Sir?” he asked as he entered the office. “I would like to offer my assistance.”

“Why? Because Boyle abandoned you?”

Terry furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you know that?”

“I planted a bug in the evidence lockup. I figured someone would use for the heist,” he explained as he turned his laptop screen to face Terry. The lieutenant nodded before meeting eyes with Holt again.

“So, can I team up with you?”

Holt hesitated a moment as he thought of the pros and cons of the alliance. He could definitely use Terry’s help for potentially moving the cabinet altogether, but how could he trust him?Ultimately he decided to agree, always having the option to betray him later on.

“Sure, you can help me.”

***

About forty-five minutes passed. No one drew attention to themselves and no suspicious things had occurred. Jake was now the only one in the bullpen, hoping to get eyes on Amy, Holt, and Terry while Rosa observed Charles.

The briefing room door opened, revealing Amy trying to soothe a fussy Mac. Jake immediately looked up upon hearing his son’s cries. He quickly stood up and walked towards the pair.

“Is he alright?” Jake asked concerned as he tried to help calm the infant down by placing a gentle hand on his back.

Amy nodded. “Yeah, I just need to feed him. Could you come stand outside the door to make sure no one tries to break in because they think this is part of the heist?”

“Of course, let’s go.”

He followed Amy to the same empty room that was given to Gina after she had Iggy. He placed a quick kiss on Amy’s lips before shutting the door and turning around to guard it. 

Inside, Amy took Mac out of his carrier and placed him on a soft blanket on a loveseat that sat against the wall. The vent on the opposing wall opened up and Rosa came crawling out of it.

“Did you find it?” Amy asked quietly, peering over at the door hoping Jake wouldn’t hear.

“It was on Jake’s desk, exactly where you said it would be.” She handed the onesie to Amy, who checked the back to make sure it was, in fact, the real one. She smiled when the back was empty, quickly stuffing it behind one of the pillows.

“Thanks. But can you leave? I actually do need to feed him.”

“Yeah, of course,” Rosa said as she opened the vent again, disappearing into the wall.

***

Once Amy was done, she thanked Jake before heading back to the briefing room, Mac now sleeping in the carrier.

Jake walked unnoticed to the supply closet him and Rosa had been meeting up in. “Do you know where it is?”

“In the room you were just guarding, behind the pillow on the loveseat.”

***

“Bingpot,” Holt said as he and Terry listened closely to the second bug he planted. Both of them stood up and hurried out of the office, heading towards the designated room.

Just as Holt was about to open the door, Jake and Rosa appeared from the hallway on the left side.

“Captain? What are you doing here?” Jake asked, trying to keep suspicion out of his voice—which he was failing at.

“Here? Uh, just checking up on the comfort of this room.”

“Alright, well go ahead in and test the…comfort.”

Holt raised his eyebrows, turning the doorknob slowly. All four of them walked inside, awkwardly glancing around the room.

“You know why I’m here but why are you here?” Holt questioned, causing Jake to rack his brain for an excuse.

“Oh, you know. Amy said she left one of Mac’s…baseball gloves in here.”

“Your kid is three months old,” Terry argued.

“Yeah he’s advanced for his age.”

Holt moved closer to the loveseat. “I know why you’re here , Peralta.”

“You do?”

“Yes, you know the clothing is hidden behind this pillow.”

Jake’s eyes widened. “Maybe. If it is…how do you know that?”

“Oh come on, it is not hard to plant a bug on you.” Jake quickly looked over his arms and body, looking for any microphones that could’ve been placed on him.

“You may know it’s here, but we’re going to get it first!” Rosa said, leaping for the pillow. She picked it up only to find the spot underneath it empty. “It’s gone.”

“Yeah, Peralta probably took it,” Terry said pointing to the detective.

Jake ran a tense hand through his hair. “Nope, definitely thought it was there.”

“Well if it’s not here, who has it?” Holt asked, inspecting each of them.

A loud siren-that sounded like a megaphone-was heard from the bullpen. Everyone darted out of the room and ran towards the sound. They were met with Charles standing on a chair in the middle of the bullpen. A flustered Amy trying to calm Mac down after waking up from the siren standing nearby.

“What’s going on?” Rosa asked as their running came to a stop.

“What’s going on is, I won! It’s midnight!” Charles shouted, throwing a handful of confetti in the air.

Holt walked closer to the detective. “What?”

“Well, I-“ Charles was cut off by a loud cry from Mac. “Amy, could you please quiet him down? I’m trying to do a big reveal here.”

“Is he wearing a jacket that says ‘Little Bitch?’” Jake questioned, squinting his eyes to read the writing.

Amy nodded. “Yeah, he was cold and Hitchcock offered to go get a jacket for him.”

“Makes sense.”

She quickly removed Mac from the carrier and placed him back into his stroller. She took off the straps, lifting the carrier over her head before taking Mac back into her arms. Amy rocked him gently until his cries quieted, sending a small nod up to Charles to proceed.

“As I was saying, I am the winner of this year’s heist,” he stated again, throwing another handful of confetti that was in his pocket. “I bet you’re all wondering how I did it, huh?’

“Boyle, get to the point!” Terry yelled.

“So, I started off by tricking Terry into teaming up with me last week. He agreed once I offered to babysit his kids. However, I betrayed him by handcuffing him to the evidence lockup. When the fog happened in the bullpen, I knew one of you caused it. All I had to do was wait until one of you left the onesie unattended,” he said, glancing over to Amy.

“When you left to feed Mac, I snuck into the briefing room and stole the onesie. I knew Amy took it,” Charles reached into his pocket and began unfolding the article of clothing. “I went to the break room for the rest of the time and no one came looking for it. It was almost too easy.” He had finished unfolding the onesie and was now holding it up to the squad proudly.

“Yeah, except that’s a fake,” Rosa announced after seeing the back. “It literally says ‘Fake’ on the back.”

“What?” Charles flipped it around, his eyes full of sadness when he read the back.

Jake looked to everyone else. “So who has the real one?”

There was a brief minute of silence, before Amy spoke up.

“I do.”

“What? How did—when did?” Jake stammered.

“I knew you all were planning on teaming up together, so I chose someone who wasn’t a detective. Bill, come on out!” Amy waved her hand and Bill appeared from the briefing room.

“Bill! You told me you couldn’t participate in the heist this year because you were being followed by Nutriboom,” Jake fumed.

“That’s not a lie, I am. But, Amy offered me $50 and that’s enough to get a hotel for a night,” Bill explained.

Amy sighed. “Anyways, I turned the fog on from my phone and while you all couldn’t see, Bill took the onesie out of the drawer and replaced it with a fake one. I placed the real one in the corner of Jake’s desk. Then, Rosa stole the onesie and brought it to me when I needed to feed Mac.”

“So you lied to me?” Jake said, pretending to sound hurt but was deep down pretty impressed.

“Not exactly, I did need to feed him—but I needed you out of the way so Rosa could steal the onesie.”

“But Jake and Rosa were teamed up,” Terry pointed out.

“They were, but Rosa was able to help me hide the onesie behind the pillow on the loveseat. I knew she went behind my back and told Jake, so I took it with me when I went back to the briefing room. Since there wasn’t any activity for a while, I decided to use the bathroom. I figured Charles would snoop around for the onesie, so I planted another fake, knowing he wouldn’t think to check it.”

“Touché,” Charles stated, still standing on the chair.

Jake glanced over to the desks and Mac’s stroller. “So, where’s the onesie?”

Amy smiled as she held Mac up with one arm, using the other to unzip the jacket and open it slightly, the anticipated onesie appeared underneath.

***

“Well done, Santiago,” Holt complimented as the group gathered at Shaw’s.

“Thanks,” Amy said giving a wide grin.

Jake walked over to Amy and handed her a glass of water, gently caressing the top of Mac’s head as the infant laid in his stroller next to them.

“I can’t believe Mac won before I did,” Charles grumbled.

As everyone received their drinks, they each held up their beers. “Amy Santiago is an amazing human/genius.”

“And so is Mac,” Jake added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! It's short and kinda cheesy, but I thought the idea was cute.


End file.
